Bedtime
by xxxMoonlightdreamsxxxx
Summary: Klaroline sometime fluffy, sometimes smut.. Snippets of their life together over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or any of its characters, :(

This is much smuttier than I thought I would ever write, hope its not too bad though.

Also sorry if my Bamon stories bought you here, although I am beginning to like Damon less by the day I still believe that Bamon would be hot and Bonnie is awesome!

This is un beta'd I really need to start getting my stuff proof read, when I go back later, I notice so many mistakes :s I apoligise profusely for that.. Anyway, on with the Klaroline goodness...

xxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through curtains into a pretty room in Vienna. Golden light sparkled everywhere, across the toned back of the man sprawled face down half hanging off the huge four poster bed. Through his dusky russet blond hair. He shifted slightly tucking his face closer into the crook of his arm shielding his closed eyes from the offencive morning sunshine. The movement caused the navy satin sheets to fall further off the bed pooling on the floor and leaving him barely covered.

Caroline lent against the door frame crossing her arms across her body as she took in the sight before her. The slight movement from the bed causing utter stillness in her, just in case she disturbed him. He was always so hyper aware of his surroundings, even in sleep it was a rarity to see him so very relaxed. He looked so young and innocent, not capable of causing even half the pain he had caused in his long life. The blue eyed vampire wondered not for the first time if she would ever get used to the feeling of her heart tumbling in her chest at the sight of him. Not that the thought of ripping his throat out never crossed her mind, the man made her mad on a daily basis but after 80 years together the love was still as strong as the day she first realised she had fallen.

"Come back to bed love" His accent washed over her and pulled her away from her thoughts. A quick shake of her head sent her curls flying. Of course he knew she was there, not once yet had she manged to sneak up on him, surprised him constantly but never successfully managed to sneak up on him.

"Good morning Nik" The blond vampire purred. Crossing the room and crawling up on their lake sized bed. Memories filling her head as she nipped at his ear.

**_Flashback_**

"_Come back to bed love" Klaus sat up amongst his pillows. The sheets just covering his lap, leaving his chest bared.  
_

"…" _looking like a rabbit caught in headlights Caroline turned back from the door she was trying to sneak out of. Hastily dressed, shirt buttons done up wrong, she was fully aware she was gaping like a fish but no words would form in her head let alone leave her mouth._

_Klaus was now standing up never taking his eyes off her as he seemed to glide across the room. His hand reached out and took the shoes she hadn't quite got round to putting on yet from her hand and dropped them to the floor._

"_This wasn't a mistake Caroline" He said in a voice so low only a vampire would have heard. Hoping the desperation he was feeling didn't show in his face, he raised his other hand to cup her cheek, relief flooding through as she lent into it._

"_I know," Taking an unnecessary breath Caroline closed her eyes, as his thumb stroked her face "I know, I just wish..." Not finishing out the sentence the baby vampire closed the small distance between them and placed a kiss to his lips._

_How could something so wrong, feel so right? She was sure she was going insane, if she wasn't already heading to hell for being a vampire anyway falling for the devil himself would earn her a place for sure. His hands warmed her skin as he gripped her hips to pull her closer. Slender fingers tangled in his honey coloured hair, sending shivers down his spine as nails scraped the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. As much as she knew her friends would probably never forgive her, she was tired of fighting this. She had an eternity in front of her and he had offered her the world. Shown her a side of him no one would ever believe was there. He was no different from them in that all he did he did for the love of his family. Everyone deserved a chance at happiness. When Caroline was with Klaus she didn't feel fear she felt, well her whole body hummed but it was lust and a yearning. She felt worthy, like she could have everything she wanted and deserved to have it. On her terms though, she wouldn't compel people unnecessarily, or murder people for food. There were ways around those things and she would use them. Didn't mean she had to deny herself some treats though right.. ? sure the man currently nibbling on her bottom lip was bound to be bad for her but.._

"_Lets go back to bed" She sighed with a smile in her voice, already walking them in that direction as she kissed him as though their very lives depended on it. __Warm breath tickled her neck as he skimmed human teeth along her slim neck. Her head involuntarily arching backwards giving him better access. He had known last night that he would never allow another being to touch her this way ever again, all he has to do now is convince her of the same._

_A small moan escaped her as he tugged her skin tight jeans away revealing that she hadn't bothered with her pants in her hurry. He growled low in his throat as she bit down on his shoulder as they tumbled back into the bed. He tumbled them so she was below him, he had barely had a chance to look at her in their haste last night he was sure to take his time this time around. His wide hands skimmed down her body, tracing it as though committing it to memory. thumbs rubbing over already sensitiveskin, paying close attention to the sounds escaping her mouth as he found particularly sensitive spots, noticing the way the back arched the the mattress as they found her nipple and worked it to a hard peak. His cock ached and twitched at the growl she made as his mouth replaced his thumb and he bit down lightly, she knew his mouth would be the death of her._

_His hands continued their journey south of her body, as her nails dug into his head. He smirked as she breathed his name. Sure he'd never again hear a sweeter sound. How had he lived forever without her in his life? She whimpered below him as he purposely missed her aching core, he could scent her want for him, but thought he might like to hear it.. his nails scraped her thigh as he moved to take her mouth again with his own._

_"Look at me Caroline, I want to know you know its me that's taking you tonight."_

_"Klaus.." He shifted so he could cup her face drawing her attention to him as his other hand found her core, he watched her eyes cloud over as he slipped in a finger, "Oh god"_

_"No love, Klaus." He chuckled bringing his mouth to hers briefly, her brain was fried but she felt the lack of contact when he shifted his body weight again but away from her this time though his hand never stopped his ministrations. All thoughts flew from her brain though when she felt his mouth join his hand. He was capable of wonderful things with that talented tongue and he drew the first orgasm from her before she had truly registered what was happening, but he wanted more, he wanted her shattered and begging for him. His mouth claimed hers once more as his thumb replaced is mouth on her clit, not allowing her even a second to come down off her high. "Again Caroline." he demanded "Come for me again." His cock twitched, almost painfully hard against her. She moved to give him access and opened her eyes and stared into his, searing his soul.  
_

_"Now, please. I need you inside me" She panted out desperately as she could feel herself gathering again. "Please, Klaus" As she tumbled._

_It was all he needed as he plunged into her. They rode out her wave together then built up once more together. hands sliding off of heat moistened skin, nails dug in healing almost instantly. They tossed and tumbled and fought for dominance an came back to the original point of her writhing below him. Hands found each other and fingers laced as they built once more to that cliff edge and as Caroline went over the edge once more she gazed into his eyes and gripped his hands tighter. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, fully surrounded in her scent and allowed himself to fall._

_He rolled them over so she was tucked into his side, arms protectively round her waist, and for the second time pulled the cover over them. Hoping that this time shedidn't feel the need to try and sneak off._

**_End flashback_**

Caroline curled up around Nik from behind. Savouring the ever present warmth. Being vampires they were no longer effected by the elements such as temperature but she was sure being with him warmed her through.

"Going to make me get up aren't you love?" It was as close to a whine as he ever got. His accent still as strong as the day he turned, over a 1000 years and he like all his siblings probably through sheer stubbornness knowing them had yet to give up his accent.

xxxxxx

I have another couple of bedtime flashbacks I think may work but thought I'd see how this is taken first. I'm not great with grammar and tense so I apologise for mistakes there. Hope you enjoyed it. :) IT was fun to write. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys,

This is a little fluffier, I really like it. I am really enjoying stringing little flashes of them in with a future them. As I cannot begin to imagine how hard writing Klaus in the now must be.. but in the future he can be softer I think. Still retaining what essentially makes him wonderfully Klaus though, or at least that is the idea.

Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it would not be becoming the Damon show... lol..

xxxx

Caroline was so excited, they were having a big blow out party to celebrate their 80th anniversary. A ball, with big dresses, bigger hair and more Champagne than necessary. Caroline had it planned down to the last detail. Her dress was fairytale perfect, hanging in its protective bag on the door of their wardrobe.

Rebekah and Matt had gotten to them last night, it had been a late one sure they talked all the time. Technology meaning it hardly seemed they were down the road let alone all the way round the world thanks to video phones and the like.. but it was lovely to have them there and they talked long into the night. They were perfect for each other, he pandered to her every whim but refused to be walked over or treated like a pet. Caroline was surprised when he told her he was considering turning for Bekah, it was obvious he adored her but she had always assumed when the time came he would leave or they would painfully have to watch him die. He lived the way she did though, the way she had taught him, blood bags and bunnies, the way Stefan had taught her, and Lexi before him.

Elijah was due in at some point today, Kol and Bonnie too. Stefan and Elena hopefully would be here tomorrow. Caroline was hoping Katherine or Damon didn't show up, Elijah wasn't yet over the heartbreak of her running from him again, let alone into the arms of Damon, and she knew she was down to a limited number of times she could ask Klaus to spare Damon. She'd tried everything she could think of to get Elijah to come stay with them for a bit but he was adamant he was fine in New York. They still had forever and always, for her to realise her mistake.

She could hear the shower going in the next room and wondered if she had time to join the love of her eternal life.. probably shouldn't they hadn't long been up, she glanced at the still messy bed on her way to opening the window. Rain clouds were gathering in the distance and bought back thoughts of a past rainy day, many moons ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Rain tapped lightly against the window, gloomy pale grey light coming through the open curtains, they had barely left the room for 2 days, only venturing as far as the kitchen, for blood bags and snacks.. and the drinks cabinet, for Scotch. It was perfect lazy weekend hide from the world weather. Not that Klaus had really ever taken those. Sure he'd had more than his fare share of women over the years but none had kept his attention or he'd trusted enough to spend a whole weekend with them.

Caroline padded into his room barefooted from his en suite bathroom. The lithe blond was wearing one of his long sleeved t-shirts she opened the window a little to the weather, it was all she'd worn she got there, the small amount of time she'd spent dressed. It left her legs long legs bare, as she crawled up on the bed, still plaiting her hair wet from the shower into bunches. Pink lips placed a small kiss on the tip of his slightly upturned nose as he was sketching in his ever present sketch book. He snapped it closed before she got a chance to sneak a peak, placing it on the bedside table. "Well aren't you a vision" His husky voice did all sorts of things to her body. He cupped her chin and kissed her gently, transferring a smudge of charcoal. He thought she looked adorable, fresh faced and sexy all at once with her bunches and his shirt. She tucked herself up into his side, pulling the covers up around them.

"Let's watch a film." Caroline decided. It was the weather to be tucked up in bed with a hot guy watching a classic movie. "Breakfast at Tiffany's." A definite nod, as though nothing else would do "Do you have it?"

"No, we'll just watch it on netflix." He was a bit surprised at her choice, but she was constantly surprising him, it was one of her most endearing qualities. "Want a hot chocolate with that?" She even made him surprised at himself. No one, himself included would have believed a year, hell a week ago that he'd be in bed with Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls watching an Audrey Hepburn film, and drinking hot chocolate. If anyone had dared voice the thought he'd probably have torn their heart from their body.

About half way through Caroline wrapped her arm further around his waist, the steady sound of the rain and the warmth of being in bed making her sleepy she stretched in a feline way all the way down to her toes, her fingers brushed across his rib cage and he flinched, in a very unmanly, unklaus like way. Sitting bolt upright all thoughts of a nap instantly gone she squealed in sheer delight. "OMG YOUR TICKLISH!"

"Shut up, I am not!" he's face looked murderous. Unfortunately that was no longer enough to deter Caroline who launched herself at him. Feeling a bubble of sheer delight when he barked out a laugh, it was obviously not natural for him to laugh in this way but she couldn't be stopped. Sure he could probably throw her through the wall, if he could just stop himself from laughing or get passed her arms. His ribs ached in a way he had honestly never felt, at least in his undead memory.

He finally managed to get hold of a pillow and whack her with it. Feathers flew everywhere that only made her laugh harder, a clichéd pillow fight ensued. chasing each other around the room, over and round the bed, eventually she held the remnants of a pillow in the air and waved it around in surrender. Still giggling and flushed from their fight she tumbled them back down into the bed with a hard kiss and curled up around him.

"Who would have thought that all I had to do to take you down was tickle you a bit Nik."

The hand that was stroking her arm stilled as she said his name. It was the first time she had called him Nik. I was a sign of affection, only Bekah really used it. He picked back up the motion. "Let that be our little secret love" A dimpled smile graced his face. Turned out he like rainy Sundays in bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

She was still stood at the window when she registered the shower had shut off.

"What are you thinking about love?" Towel still low at his waist he walked towards her "It's all going to be perfect. Everyone is going to have an amazing time."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, he breathed in the scent of her hair. He didn't really register the look of mischief in her eye as turned round to kiss his him. Didn't have a second to blink even before her fingers dug into his sides forcing a strangled laugh from him. "For fucks sake Caroline!" He shouted as he ran laughing naked across the room. The towel in a pile at her feet.

"Everything is perfect" she giggled to herself as she left him to it.

xx

I apologise for mistakes this is un-beta'd I promise I am going to look into that though..

S x


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

2 more chapters after this.. Its been fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Wish I did though..

xxxxxx

Having the house full of people was amazing, Caroline missed having them all around her all the time. It was so rare for it to happen now a days. Not since Caroline and Klaus had their 'Wedding' had they all last been together like this. It was amazing. She'd had a lovely day catching up with Bekah and Bonnie, squealing over tidbits of gossip in the way of girls, reminiscing and talking about clothes. It was also however exhausting, just dinner had been a exhausting. Their chief had made a wonderful feast for them all, but the noise. She forgot what Klaus was like with his brothers around, sarcastic and spiteful for fun. Bekah didn't help, she actually encouraged them, her and Klaus were a strange little double act. Caroline was in heaven, wine flowed with the conversation and food was demolished, yes it was a table of vampires and a hybrid but that didn't make them enjoy food any less.. This was her family, extended because it included people she loved. Bonnie in her ever graceful way just smiled and nodded at Kol in her "yes dear" way while he talked with his hands, arms flailing everywhere. Matt laughing full bellied and loud when Elijah finally reacted and threw a chip at Bekah.. Stefan and Elena were due in tomorrow for the ball and Tyler had been invited, but here tonight was her family and she felt contented at that.

The music system was on low in the back ground some old soul song of Klaus' singing about eternal love as she readied herself for bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, there was nothing Klaus and her enjoyed more than a night on the tiles, and this was their night. Sure there would be hundreds more as there had been hundreds before but he was indulging her this as he couldn't help but strive to give her everything she wanted. She couldn't make him human, and never asked him to be anything more than himself and that gave him enough peace to be more. Humming along with the music lost in thought, Caroline brushed a hand down the garment bag that held her dress for tomorrow. Her hand was captured in the movement by a very masculine looking hand. "Care to dance Mrs Michelson?" His voice gruff. She hadn't heard or felt him come up behind her so lost was she in the moment but she just turned into him and swayed, in her yellow and pink pyjamas.

**Flashback**

Caroline and Klaus entered their room still dancing with one another, they had been out in London's west end. It was the perfect place for a couple of vampires, the party didn't really start until late and they could keep going through to sunrise if you could keep up. They drank frothy cocktails, danced until their feet ached and ignored everyone and everything except each other. Dressed to the nines, Caroline looked amazing in a thigh skimming red dress, cut high along her collar bone it thinned down to tiny straps that left her back bare showcasing lots of supple pale skin, that he'd had to resist nibbling on all night. Klaus took her hand, short nails painted blood red and span her towards the bed drawing her back against him gently so her back was to his front and just swayed them like that for a bit humming his arms locked tight around her waist and his face buried in her hair.

He loved London, the rain, the way everyone was always in a rush but polite about it and way it was so easy to get lost in the seas of people. They had made it their home for a while, after many a year travelling, seeing the sights and being tourists, it felt nice to be settled for a while. To have a home. He'd promised to show her the world, and he would. There was still so much to see, so much to learn and he felt like he was seeing it all and learning it all for the the first time again with her. Every now and then though, when you had forever it was nice to just stop for a while, see the seasons change. They'd had odd month where they had stayed more than a couple of weeks but never as long as this. They were living in a town house in Little Venice, with amazing views of the river. Caroline had had it redecorated to her tastes and had a whale of a time spending Klaus' money on new furniture for their very first home. There was a little too much pink and yellow for Klaus' tastes but it made Caroline happy and that was enough.

Still swaying to music only they could hear in their heads she turned to face him, like most of the night there was little need for words. His eyes said it all. They met in the middle a gentle meeting of lips, two souls well aware they were home. He was no where near ready to let her go yet. They had barely let go of one another for over 20 years, but here in this moment the idea of not touching her filled him with dread. he stroked his hands down her arms and back up again, marveled not for the first time at how well they fit one another. Never was there two people so different who fit so well. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight that shining through the open balcony doors.

Caroline tilted her face up to his, the heels on her shoes bringing her almost eye level with him. She could see the emotion swimming in his eyes, feel it in the way his arms were steel around her.

"I love you Nik" She breathed. No need to say it louder.

"Caroline, I.. " His voice shook with emotion, this was a side of himself she knew was hers alone and for all her bravado it was the thing she treasured most. Here was her Nik. Not Niklaus, not the Klaus of nightmares and legends. She closed the tiny gap left between them. Bringing him even closer to her if possible. "Shh" The kiss said everything they didn't know how to voice.

**End flashback**

The song finished, pulling them both back to the now. Still clutching her hand he walked with her over to their bed, tucking her in against him "I'd give you everything if I could my love".She curled into him, hand over his unbeating heart. "You've already given me more"

xxxxxx

Feels short and sweet but pretty in a different kind of way for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

So completely overwhelmed at all the favourites and alerts that have come through. Wow, Thank you so so much.

This is a little longer.. and HOT the whole story basically came about with this flashback one night when I should have been sleeping. Hope you like it. I hope I haven't veered too off character. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries; otherwise, Damon would probably get beat on a lot more. Yay Kol! (except he said aluminium the American way not the English pronunciation)

xxxxxxx

Caroline stormed into the room, normally when people saw she was in a mood they tried to hide except apparently Matt wasn't afraid, and she loved him for that. "What's wrong Care?" He asked, bright eyes shining with concern. As she spun once more in a frantic pace, hair flying behind her wildly. Her face was pale, but the red of anger was slowly creeping up her neck. Her eyes worryingly dark at the edges. "Seriously!" She stopped stared straight into Matt's honest blue eyes. "Seriously? What is wrong with that stupid, moronic, imbecilic jackass!"

"Care..? What happened? I can't help if you don't stop for a second and spill" Taking his life into his hands, something he was used to doing being with Bekah as long as he had, Matt rose, walked towards her and stilled her agitated movements by taking her hands in his. "Tell me"

"Its Damon"

"Who else?" All trace of humour gone, only concern left in Matt's voice. Damon had gone after Caroline before to get at whoever it was he was angry at now. It was the easiest way to get a reaction out of anyone, actually everyone. They would all give their lives for her, without a second thought. "What has he done now?"

Caroline, outlined a plan to have her attacked by werewolves, (Klaus had given up his Hybrid army for her many moons ago) it was supposed to look as though Tyler had set it up but it was Damon and Katherine, both still so angry at the world..

"What are you going to tell Klaus?"

They both knew if he even knew Damon was here he'd pitch a fit but that he'd try to go after Caroline again?

"Honestly? I don't know, I'm so relived Bekah dragged him off out for a couple of hours, gives me a minute to think. He's going to know the second I look at him that something is up. Keeping a good secret I'm bad at, hiding something like this I'm terrible. Mostly because I hate even the idea of lying to him." Holding her head in her hands she started to sob, quietly at first, then then over took her... That's how Elijah found them. Caroline sobbing and Matt looking like a scared boy, one hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

Elijah took the seat opposite Caroline, Matt repeated the story to him who sat there stoically chin resting on his joined hands wearing his trade mark well fitted grey suit. Saying nothing throughout, his face barely twitching as Katherine's name was said.

"You have to tell Niklaus, Caroline. You work together as well as you do because there are no secrets between you, because you've always been honest" She nodded she was already aware of that herself, but for everything he had done, especially to her, she didn't want to be the one that made it ok for Damon to die. "But I have a solution, one that's not pretty or fool proof, you know what those damn Salvatore boys are like, but one that will do for now"

Caroline nodded at him, eyes still swimming with unshed tears, she knew she didn't really have a choice; she couldn't and wouldn't be the one to ask Klaus to spare his life again.

**Flashback**

_Klaus stormed into their room, the whole building seeming to vibrate from the force of which he slammed the door. Caroline, who was currently sat in bed re-reading Harry Potter, looked up from her book and removed the vintage glasses she was currently wearing in this life they were living, placing them in her lap. Just watching him pace backwards and forwards across the room. The anger pouring off him in waves. Neither of them saying a word yet, though a low growl could be heard, coming from him every now and then, as he tried to walk a hole through the carpet. She closed her book, placed it and her glasses on the bed side table and just settled back down amongst their 100's of pillows to take it in, her slinky cream night dress sliding up along her thighs with the movement. It was probably wrong and she was concerned at what had caused this mood but livid Klaus was a sight to see. His long sleeved t-shirt doing nothing to hide the ripple of toned muscle in his back. The power radiated off him, making him irresistible to her, knowing that it wasn't directed at her it was hot and made her hot for him, if he'd been paying attention, he'd have heard her 'hmmm'. Already being in bed made it all easier for her to use to her advantage, and they'd see what was what afterwards._

_A vase smashed into the wall, shattering to tiny glittering shards of glass and she unnecessarily, purposefully gasped drawing his attention to her. His blazing blue eyes whipped to her direction in the bed and took in the sight of her. Blond hair tumbled on top of her head loosely random strands falling out and framing her amazing face, blue eyes both wide in (mock) shock and glassy with want at the same time. One perfectly manicured hand raised to her lush mouth, and the other hidden below the covers, one strap of her nightdress falling from her pale shoulder. He almost calmed just at the sight of her. Almost. But his anger turned in a blink to ravenous lust. She moved the dark covers back in invitation and held her hidden hand out to him to come to her. The scent of her smacked him in the face. Oh god this woman is amazing. Her knees were raised ever so slightly and her skin glistened in the warm light from the lamp. Her nightie bunched up at the top of her thighs, he knew she had already been touching herself and his trousers instantly grew far too tight. He was already out of his shirt and his trousers by the time he reached her._

_"What have you been up to love?" He growls at her face set fiercely, and anyone not Caroline would probably shiver in fear and the sound of him. Caroline though just bites her bottom lip, lust written all over her face as she brazenly looks him up and down. Staring straight into his depthless eyes she takes his left hand as he rests his knee on the bed beside her and places it in the position hers had been in previously between her legs and leans her head back against the pillows with a moan._

_His cock twitches violently. He moves them both quickly so she is spread widely across him, up on his hunches, her hot wet centre almost meeting him, her feet almost meeting at the crook of his back. Blessing her flexibility he leans forward and takes her mouth with all the pent up anger he's feeling. Revelling in the fact that she meets it. Teeth clashing, tongues battling, hands and nails raking skin. He is leaving no doubt that she is completely his. Red marks stay longer than they normally would due to the anger he is struggling to contain. Bite marks standing out against the paleness of her skin, never quite drawing blood. He wants to sink his fangs into her supple skin; her blood is calling to him, his very nature threatening to take over. He starts to scrunch the nightie she is still wearing out of the way it's too much of a barrier between them but need and want are clawing at him so he just rips it from her. Biting down hard on a breast as they are revealed to him, causing her to squeeze her thighs tight around him and scream out."Oh"... She can feel him hard against her and squirmed to show she wants him inside her. He slams into her hard. Grunting with satisfaction when she opens her eyes to him. "Oh God!" "How many times love? Not God!" Feeling what little resolve he had shatter he pounded into her harder. Shifting the angle to hit her deeper. "Nik" Her voice breathless, his name repeated, again and again as she builds around him. They meet each other perfectly, thrust for violent thrust._

_She looked up at him, saw the need and hunger in his eyes, as they turned the gorgeous shade of gold that that was unique to him alone she nodding briefly and bared her neck to him as he sank his fangs in her throat he felt her walls tighten around him, nails raking down his back as she peaked. He retracted his fangs and emptied himself into her. He bit into his own wrist feeding her his blood as they came down from their joint highs. She knew he needed hard and fast and was more than willing to give it to him._

_He felt her stroke a hand down his back and up again in a soothing motion. He never believed in all his years there would be someone who understood him so well. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down on the angelic face that was smiling up at him. Both of her hands cupped his stubbly face, and stroked thumbs over his cheeks. He definitely did not deserve the love that was quite clearly in her eyes. He would fight anyone who tried to take it from him though._

_"Do you want to tell me about it?" Her voice was soothing. He shook his head still held in her hands and lowered his head slightly to take her mouth with his love poured through both of them. "Not really" He wanted to wrap her up and hide her away from the evil that would use her and spit her out without a second thought but she would never allow that, it was amongst a million things that made him love her. "I'll deal with it"_

_That worried her, not that he didn't always try to take care of her, because he did but he never usually deflected from telling her what was going on, not anymore..._

_"I love you Caroline"_

_OH GOD what could have him so worried? "I love you Nik, now tell me what's wrong."_

_"I said I'll deal with it"_

_"Niklaus Michelson" Her voice was sharp. She would argue him to hell and back, he almost wished only for a millisecond that she was still afraid of him. Hell she'd never really been..._

_"Fine, Damon, has set a trap for tomorrow, for you, arsehole thinks he can out smart me. Who does he think he's dealing with. It ends Caroline. It ends now. He gets no more warnings"_

_"Oh Nik, he's just a boy, trying to show his fangs. Put him in his place sure, but he's not worth it in the end love." Stroking his face and knowing he wouldn't upset her on purpose, watched the controlled anger turn to her, Caroline had saved Damon once more that night... But she didn't know how many more lives he had._

**End flashback**

Caroline took a deep breath as she heard the front door close and excited Bekah laugh. "Oh Nik I can't wait till you show her. Let's show her now..." Heels clicking across the lobby towards the kitchen, the heart of any home. "Let's wait until tonight eh love?" He called after her, obviously in no great rush to race after her.

He headed towards the main living room instead and felt the colour drain from his face as he took in Caroline's tearstained face and the confused/concerned looks of the 2 men flanking her. In less time than it took to blink he was crouched in front of her.

"What is it love? Whatever it is I'll fix it. We can fix it"

"Nik sit down" She knew she had him worried, it was written all over his face. Bekah appeared from nowhere, without needing a word she sat as close to Caroline as possible, an obvious backing of Caroline, and handed her a glass of blood. She would never be able to explain her gift of feeling but as soon as she realised they weren't in the kitchen she knew Caroline was afraid and needed her.

"As much as I wish I could pass this off to Elijah, I can't but I need you to promise you'll hear us out."

"Caroline" It was a low growl, and it was a warning. So she took his hand and told him. Watched his face and gripped his hand tighter whenever his eyes started to go dark gold at the edges, it was a tell in all their kind, one over time that they learnt to control and she could tell how much it was costing him now to control it.

"Elijah has an idea though" Klaus' barely spared him a glance, the rage too much. He wanted to break something. Anything. "Unless it's the location of where they are so I can peel the skin from their still living bodies I don't want to hear it."

Caroline had honestly forgotten how cold he could be. The room that, only hours ago had been so warm with love and family, sunshine and laughter, iced over. She thought maybe she should let him kill Damon for that alone, but Katherine was with him this time and that would destroy Elijah... "Nik". Her voice was so gentle as she cupped the side of his face. It was as though she'd forgotten everyone else in the room. All she wanted to do was erase the angry and underlying fear that she'd put in his eyes. "I'm here, I'm fine, my ball is, sorry, our ball is going to be amazing." She risked a tiny smile, eyes locked with his and knew he was still angry but he'd listen "we'll get to live our happy ever after together, forever. Please hear Elijah out"

Klaus stood abruptly, went straight to the scotch and poured more than a good measure. Hoped it'd stamp down on the worst of the need to tear into to something. "Elijah?" Scotch gone in a gulp, he smiled genuinely in spite of everything when Bekah appeared beside him with a wine glass of blood. "Thank you dear"

"I think we should let Kol and Bekah have them for a while." He took in the surprised faces all gorping at him. "Killing them, it only hurts more people, people we love, now Niklaus, before you start you know I'd do anything for Caroline. We can have them locked up in no time. Tomorrow, after the ball, Kol and Bekah can bleed the vervain out of them, have some fun while they're at it, we compel them to forget about us, mystic falls even if you want and we entomb them back in that god forsaken town forever together..."

Klaus hand gripped the glass tighter than intended. "No doubt Stefan and Elena will try to put a stop to this plan"

"They'll fail. They always do. I'll gather Kol; fill him and Bonnie in on our way to get them. They don't know we know so won't be expecting us"

Klaus could see the pain etched on Elijah's face. Nodded, and watched his brother leave the room to have the woman he loved tortured.

xxx

The next one is getting longer by the second and might actually have to be 2 parts :s hmmm. Hoping to have it all out and finished in before the decade dance. I love Klaroine.. Cannot wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Thank you for sticking with me through my first Klaroline story. :) I've really enjoyed writing it.

Hopefully I haven't gone too far off track. This has two flashbacks. :s

Thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts and favourites :) you are amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries but I'm keeping my fingers crossed for some awesome Klaroline scenes this week.

xxx

Caroline turned at the sound of the door closing, watched as Klaus crossed the room with that swagger he had. It usually had drool pooling in her mouth but she knew he was still angry. He'd gone out after Elijah had left, needed some air, he'd said. So she watched him walk out of the door away from her, knowing there was nothing else she could do, she got on with making sure everything would be ok for tonight, that had included welcoming Elena and Stefan amongst other friends they'd made throughout the years, with a smile and acting as though everything was ok. She'd had the news on in the background since though he'd left, just in case. His rage was often murderous and she was half expecting to hear half the town had been massacred. He still looked angry but his face softened at the sight of her, already dressed for their ball in a dress almost identical to the one he'd bought for her all those years ago, the first time they'd danced together, except this was more of a smoky silver grey, rather than blue.. Her hair was piled up in a classic twist that had come back into fashion so her shoulders and neck were bare. "Would you help me with my bracelet?" She held out her arm and the bracelet of linked diamond bows Klaus had given her on her 18th birthday, the day he'd shown her there was more to life and to him than she'd thought. It was a day that had changed the course of both of their undead lives.

He stopped a step away from her, just within touching distance, looking dapper in his tux, he was wearing the style of the twenties, 1920s not 2020s. Clean shaven for the evening's festivities, she wanted to just gobble him up, but for tonight to be perfect she knew she'd have to let him take the lead in how they fixed things. He took the final step towards her, crowding her space, but filling her with relief, taking the delicate bracelet from her with a tiny smile.

He stroked up her arm from her wrist after doing it up, back down, held her hand lightly. Diamonds sparkling madly as the light caught it. "They are tucked away for tonight." His stormy eyes told her he wasn't completely ok, but he'd suffer for her, and for his brother. "That's all I'll say on it tonight Caroline."

Stepping back he drew her hand to his lips bowed slightly, a small giggle escaped her lighting her eyes. "Would you dance with me?" He asked, wanting to erase the tension between them as much as she.

"Here? Now? Seriously?"

"You know how much I don't like to share love, one dance here in our own space before we go downstairs, and I have to share your beauty with everyone else." Even if she'd wanted to say no she couldn't have to his charming dimpled smile. As they had many a night they swayed around the room in an intimate dance that soothed them both.

**Flashback**

_"Your beautiful" His voice was thick, accent heavier as it tended to be when he was struggling with emotion. Caroline thought no one really appreciated how much strain it was on him to hold his werewolf side in._

_They were swaying around their 'Honeymoon' suite, it was their room in their villa on Santorini but Bekah had covered it in pink and yellow rose petals, had soft piano music playing on the sound system, opened the balcony doors and had the tiny glass table set with a slice each of their cake and a chilled bottle of champagne in a beautiful antique ice bucket. She always thought of the little things._

_Caroline could honestly say that on this day she felt beautiful._

_Her wedding dress fitted to her form skimmed the floor so you could barely see her amazing shoes, lace detail entracley hand finished with 1000s of sparkling diamonds and sequins that caught the candle light as they moved around the room. The shoulders of her dress formed a cross from her waist up over her chest and sitting low on her shoulders. Her hair, half up half down in the way of princesses, held in place with two delicate rose buds, in yellow and pink. Klaus always treated her like a princess but today she felt like one._

_Klaus barely stopped looking at her since she'd stepped on the aisle, face bright with love. Light shining out of her. Bekah, a step in front of her in her 50s swinging yellow dress and Matt walking her down the aisle. He'd been glad he'd have a minute before he'd have to speak he wasn't entirely sure his brain was still functioning. He'd been worried he'd put out her light, it had taken decades for him to fully accept she'd ignited one in him. He didn't deserve her, but they were made for each other, he was more sure of that than anything else in the world. Together they could face the world. She'd wanted this, to say words of forever in front of people who mattered to them. Yes when you had forever you had to adjust your perception of time just like he'd told her all those years ago but it didn't negate the importance of promises such as they were making to each other today, if anything it made the promises of forever more poignant._

_All nerves he didn't expect to have settled when her beautiful blue eyes locked eyes with his. Mouthing "I love you" the light of his eternal life finally took his hand._

_Now the perfect end to the perfect day she'd never really believed she'd have. Here dancing with her husband in their home, the symbols they'd had made for one another shining bright on their fingers as they moved._

_"Your mine as I am yours forever and always Mrs Michelson"_

_"Yours always, Nik, as you are mine"_

**End flashback**

"We should go, the hosts aren't supposed to be late love" Tipping her face up he met her lips, he broke away first, placing a tiny butterfly kiss to the tip of her nose. Their life was nothing if not interesting. Guess when you had eternity it was high drama or just die of boredom.

They exited their room hand in hand.

Later that night. 

"Oh ouch, my feet hurt" she tried to throw her shoe in the corner of the room as she hopped across to her dressing table with her other shoe still on. "I've had so much fun." Tipsy giggle erupted as it barely went a foot and she plopped on the stall.

"80 years love, still can't hold your alcohol" chucking to himself Klaus kneeled in front of her, already down to just his trousers, gently lifting her other foot to his knee as he undid her shoe. Rubbing at her ankles and the balls of her feet, he watched her eyes roll back in pleasure then slowly close. "At least get out of your pretty dress before you fall asleep"

"Hmmm, I would but that means you'd have to stop doing that and I'm afraid you have to do that forever" she sleepily chuckled. He dug a thumb harder into the ball of her foot "Oh I love you!"

It wasn't the only time she'd said it that night, a night of dancing, family and smiles but he didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing it or ever take it for granted.

**Flashback**

_Caroline was perched on the end of Klaus bed, Klaus, Bekah Matt and her had been out dancing, they'd been together, honestly in the open about 2weeks. It had cost her. She'd lost Elena and Stefan, Tyler, her mum didn't understand. Bonnie... She hoped they'd come around eventually but she had to think about her eternity, and the way she felt when she was around him made it seem worth the risk. He made her believe in everything, nothing was beyond her reach; she just had to work on getting him to see that didn't mean giving into the monster that screamed to be released from within her. Klaus entered the room with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Nearly chuckled out loud as he watched her trying to undo a buckle on her ridiculously tall scrappy shoe._

_She was all but spilling out of the scrap of material she called a dress, shiny electric blue, almost wet looking giving him the perfect view of one of the best sights of his life, she was all tumbled blond hair, breasts and endless legs from this angle. Then she looked up at him as the glasses chinked as he approached and his cock ached to have her look up at him from that view point doing something other than pouting..._

_"My shoe appears to be stuck" her voice was a small amused whine._

_He handed her a glass poured blood coloured wine in in it for her. "Let me help with that"_

_He kneeled in front of her; it seemed to her at least that the air disappeared from the room. The biggest baddest living being, ever, was on his knees in front of her. He took his own sweet time about undoing the buckle. Running his fingers up and down her calf, eliciting glorious moans from her. Digging his thumbs in the ball of her foot. "Oh"_

_He lifted her other leg, looked up at her as she took a small sip of wine, and repeated the process. She leaned back and put the glass down on the side. Unconcerned spreading her legs when he placed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her knee. Shifting forward as he trailed kisses up her leg. A quick glance up at her, her face was flushed, her eyes were going glassy. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of the taste of her. His hands continued working her legs. She all but purred as he rubbed at her calf. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Klaus" with his attention turned up to her, she took his mouth, and she couldn't help but think she shouldn't need him this way as the want grew. Still not getting up from his knees his kisses trailed down her body, he pushed her back. Gently as he went, she protested slightly. "Klaus..." His name drawn out with a moan as he peeled her dress from her, freeing her perfect breasts to his mouth, tracing patterns over her torso with his tongue. Helping him slightly she lifted her hips so he could remove her dress, taking her lacy underwear with it._

_"We need to get you out of those clothes" she gasped as his fingers entered her. He pulled her more to the edge of the bed as she sat back up "Help me" she was starting to sound desperate as she undid his belt buckle, he went as hard as steel. Smirking at her he stood, undoing shirt buttons. He felt his eyes roll back as her small hand wrapped round his manhood. Looking down on her he blessed 100 gods he didn't believe in as she blinked up at him through her eyelashes, licking her lips. She made him feel like a teenage boy, he was stunned when her mouth joined her hand, taking him in to the wet heat, He felt his hips buck, like they had a life of their own, he took a hold of her hair his hands getting lost in it, as he was lost in her. He was sure his knees were going to give way, sucking in a breath as she hummed around him, and then added just a hint of teeth. He could honestly say the reality was better than the fantasy and he had a pretty good imagination. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, it took everything he had to cling on, he drew away from her, heard her moan at the loss. She stood from her perch on the edge of the bed, eyes tinged at the edges from her want. In a blink mouths fused, he could taste himself on her tongue. Lifted her so she wrapped herself around his waist. She groaned in complete satisfaction as she lowered herself onto him. He meant to tumble them to the bed but they landed on the floor with a hard thud neither really realized though. Flipping them over Caroline sat up right taking him deeper. She rode as though her life depended on it; he guided her with his hands on her waist. Sitting up and taking her breast in his mouth, biting down on a nipple, he could feel her building has he held her tighter to him. Her whole body went rigid, thighs clamped around him as she came. She undid him as she tenderly kissed him with the softest of kisses. _

_If they had heartbeats they would be pounding now. Exhausted they lay in a crumpled mess tangled on his floor, only inches from the luxurious bed._

_Klaus pulled her up, carried her over his shoulder to the bed, glancing out the window at the rising sun. She snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over them, hand over where his heart would beat for her if he had a say. He could feel it there when he was with her. It felt full, and it ached when she wasn't there._

_"Nik" Her seriousness pulled him from his thoughts, had his heart clenching "now's probably not the time to say this, a sweaty mess an all, but I think I love you. I thought you should know"_

_She truly never failed to surprise him. "I love you Caroline." He didn't want to rush her or take away her choice, but her small admission meant he could say aloud what he'd felt longer than he was comfortable with. He was worried the words would scare her; he could wait forever to hear her say them back. Holding her hand over his heart. He slept with a small smile knowing it wouldn't be that long of a wait. She already loved him; he just needed to be patient a little while longer._

**End Flashback**

"Come on you, bed!" He hauled her up in his arms from the stool at her dressing table, carrying her bridal style towards their bed, one arm looped round his shoulder, the other trailing over his chest lazily, she bit his collar bone and he felt his cock twitch in reaction despite his tiredness or still low simmering anger/worry, she looked up at him, knowing his weakness when she looked though nearly closed eyes. Ivory slip invitingly wet looking in the pale moonlight; he knew she could feel his body reacting to her as she bit his ear. "Not so sleepy now love?" He smirked at her, dimples winking, eyes shining bright.

They still had so much to work through tomorrow that could wait though. It had no place here in this time though. Tonight, he had a wife to love, to show she was loved, to claim the love she wanted to give him.

**The end.**

Thank you thank you thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. All reviews gratefully appreciated.

The end went away from me a little bit. Hopefully I'll be back with more fun and frolicking soon :p

xxxx

xx


End file.
